1. Field
The present invention relates to software, and more specifically, to methods, systems and software products for enabling participation in distributed computing.
2. Background
Processing intensive problems can be solved by segmenting the calculations into smaller computing problems then assigning these smaller computing problems to networked computer systems, for example, making use of CPU and storage on the networked computer.
Distributed computing is a method of computer processing in which different parts of a computing problem are given to multiple computers. These computers calculate the solution for the part of the problem assigned, and then return the results to a server or another networked computer. Distributed computing may harness CPU cycles and storage space of many computers to solve massive computing problems. This type of computing may be, among other things, referred to as distributed computing, segmented computing, parallel computing, volunteer computing, or grid computing. SETI@home is an example distributed computing project using internet connected computers. The SETI@home server is hosted by the Space Sciences Laboratory at the University of California, Berkeley. SETI@home was released to the public on May 17, 1999.
To participate in conventional distributed computing, client computers require a software package installed on the system. This software package is typically downloaded by a computer operator to a computer system then installed by the computer operator to the computer system. In other words, existing distributed computing solutions require the user to install complex software. This tends to reduce the amount of user participation.